fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleter
Summary Descended from angels who escaped Heaven many years in the past, Uriel was named for the archangel of fire. With her life left in her own hands, Uriel wandered the universe in search of anything, and, in her youth, was easily manipulated by Observer. This led to her joining Observer’s agency of contract killers, Zabaniya, where her abilities led her to gain the name Deleter. Eventually, she rose to the head of the organization, behind only Observer herself, and became infamous as one of the greatest assassins in the universe. Appearance As an angel, Deleter's body does not really have much physical substance, as it is a work of magic, so her appearance is mutable. In a human guise, she appears as a tall woman with pale brown skin and long white hair, done up in a French braid. Although it isn't obvious, she is fairly muscular and has broad shoulders. Her eyes are a deep, dark red. She has three pairs of large black wings with downy feathers, and the bright halo of an angel. While on business - and she's almost always on business - she wears one of her many fancy suits, typically in some combination of black, red, and white, along with a fedora. She wears black tights and red flats. In more casual situations, she still prefers dull colors, and wears lots of blouses, button-up shirts, flannels, and sweaters. She likes pants and long skirts. In her "true" form, however, Deleter is much different. After losing her sense of self, she reverts to her original form, a large, gaunt owl-like monster with wide red eyes. Her center pair of wings fuse with her arms, and her hands turn to talons, as feathers begin to cover her body. Personality Deleter is cold and distant. She is very, very quiet, and strongly dislikes and avoids talking to others. She is often emotionally unresponsive, even absent, and is always stoic, calm, and serious. Deleter is analytical, quiet, and observant, and though she is easily annoyed, it takes a lot to anger her. As most people irritate her, she dislikes talking to most people, though when she does talk, she is short, blunt, and to the point... or very sarcastic and mocking, depending on the situation. She is passive, patient, and incredibly focused, being virtually impossible to distract or dissuade from a goal. She has a hard time making big decisions by herself, and tends to just do whatever Observer tells her to, as it's easier that way. She may not particularly enjoy her work, but she doesn't dislike it either. Deleter hates herself and most of her emotions, seeing herself as not worth being able to express and truly feel them. She therefore represses most of them, which she finds convenient, as it stops them from interfering with her decision making. Due to this, she is a mess of bottled-up emotions, and, along with her other behavior, is in a virtually constant state of self-destruction. She is lonely and prone to brooding, viewing herself as broken and unimportant. She does not particularly care for herself, nor does she believe others should care about her. She values her use to Observer as Deleter more than she does her identity. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: "Deleter". Real name is Uriel. Classification: Angel Alignment: True Neutral Color Identity: White/Blue ---- Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 6'2 Weight: 170 lbs ---- Likes: Sweet foods and fruits, coffee, romantic comedies, emotional things Dislikes: Reality, feeling things, herself, media that takes itself too seriously, people Affiliation: Observer Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-A | At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality), Weapon Manifestation, Power Opposition / Weakness Strike, Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), can absorb magic, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3; Type 5 after deleting her concepts, as she has even deleted her own concept of death), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Has more magical power than the likes of Observer and Heat Death) | At least Galaxy level (Stronger than Mariposa, and comparable to Milky Way) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Capable of sniping people from across the galaxy in under a second and keeping up in combat with people who can react to her shots at close ranges) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Observer, whose mass is equivalent to that of many star systems) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Galaxy level. Her lack of a concept of death makes her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Effectively limitless | Limitless, as she has deleted her concepts of exhaustion, death and weakness. Range: Galactic, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Whatever firearms she generates via Deleter. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Without a doubt, Deleter is one of the greatest assassins in existence, a paragon of patience, efficiency, and skill. Her magical abilities are similarly refined, and are centered mainly around analysis and understanding. Through this, she understands the concepts that make up her opponents and discovers their weaknesses and how to best kill them in a quick, efficient, and painless manner. She never pulls punches and always takes fights seriously, always using her abilities to their full potential and exploiting every opening she detects. She is a brilliant fighter and mage, likely the best in Zabaniya, with the only ones that could possibly compete being Observer and Warden. Weaknesses: Deleter needs time to create specialized ammunition against foes she does not know, and must reload her weapons every once and a while. Using her powers on herself gradually destroys her sense of self, so she will eventually lose everything that makes her who she is and become little more than a force of destruction in Observer's employ. Key: Base | Concepts Deleted Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Deleter is by far the strongest angel within Zabaniya, second only to Observer in lethality, though she’s much stronger in terms of pure power. Over the many, many years she’s been active, she has developed her magical array to its peak, ironing out any and all weaknesses in pursuit of her perfect ideal of unconditional destruction. It is of exceptionally high quality. Deleter can fight for an effectively indefinite period of time without any signs of exhaustion, and her general lack of emotional reactions makes it unlikely that these would drag down her stamina, though they’d boost her magical power if she felt any especially strong emotions. Without her concepts, she lacks any concepts of exhaustion or weakness, so fighting at anything but her best is literally impossible. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Deleter’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Deleter’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Deleter’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Deleter’s magical nature and abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Deleter is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Deleter has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Deleter: A unique and powerful magical ability of Deleter’s. In effect, Deleter is, as an angel, a sort of universal antibody and security program with the power to destroy virtually anything else, given enough time and energy. For most purposes, Deleter uses her powers to summon magical weapons, primarily firearms. The weapon she uses most often is a powerful, long barreled sniper rifle, and a large muzzle. This rifle is powered and loaded with magical charges generated from Deleter’s magical energy. These charges are made specially for the conceptual destruction (“deletion”) of whatever she fires at. As her rifle can only be loaded with so many charges at a time, she often has to spend time reloading it with other specialized rounds. Upon being fired from her rifle, the charges shape themselves into a powerful beam, the direction and speed of which can be altered by Deleter at will. She can fire and control multiple beams at once. Upon contact, the beam quickly works to tear apart the conceptual origin and physical and magical bonds of the target - usually, even as little as a single shot can be lethal. *'Self-Deletion:' By firing a specially designed magical charge into her own body, Deleter can temporarily destroy her own concepts - erasing any possibly restrictive memories, all her emotions, her sense of self, her moral restrictions, her physical and magical limitations, and even her own death. This causes Deleter to lose the cohesion of her normal body and revert to her “true” angelic form, and vastly increases her physical and magical capabilities in the process. In addition, without a concept of death, she becomes extremely difficult to kill (impossible by conventional means), and the lack of many other concepts makes her effectively immune to conceptual attack or manipulation. She also gains the ability to fire her projectiles from her wings and halo - or her hands, immediately discharging the charges into whatever she punches. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Concept Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Snipers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3